Sneezes2's Guide to XP
|user = Sneezes2 |version = 1.0.1 |type = All }} Welcome, this page is designed to help you bring your new characters up to fighting strength wil the minimum of fuss and in as little time as possible. Lets start with the difficulty and possible bonuses. The Difficulty: These guides were designed for insane, they will also work for any difficulty under insane, but the XP will be less, these builds that I have designed will NOT work for nightmare. If you wish to do nightmare, consult the guides and tutorials section on the dungeon defenders forums here. They do not work because of the harder ogres, especially on cliffs where mini-ogres swarm your defences. The 3 Bonuses: At the end of the round, in the bottom left corner you can see 3 green sentences scrolling their merry way up the screen. They provide a bonus to the XP gained for that round, and are as follows. No Player Damage: Fairly obvious to understand, dont take damage that round. No Crystal Damage: Don't let the crystal take damage, also fairly obvious. Only Weapons used: Now this is different, and causes builders to gain less XP for the stuff they build, than other characters and players who join the game, you wil get this bonus if you just hit an enemy, it dosn't even have to kill him, just so long as the damage is registered, the bonus is yours. The Maps: There are 3 map layouts in this guide, and each setup is made to work with your possible location in the game in terms of gear, levels etc. Glitterhelm caverns is first. Glitterhelm caverns: Glitterhelm is the ideal map for getting your character from level 1-74 quickly and easily. Normally there will be a large amount of people hosting these games on the custom games page, but its just as simple to build it yourself. Here are two builds which I personally use (although any will work just as well) that allow you to win without any player, crystal damage and the like. This is what you should build before wave 1 starts: The wave 1 build This is what you should build in the time period between wave 1-2 (including during the round itself): The wave 1-2 build Notes: Personally I dont have to upgrade at all, and instruct my fellow players to go afk and grab a cup of tea or something, but you may have to. So upgrading and repairing is up to you. (Screenshots coming soon) Aqua nos: Aquanos is the next best place for XP runs, and is ideal for bridging the 74-78 gap. The boss itself is a nice little bonus to go with the xp but you can feel free to cut your losses and return to tavern/restart the level and still get a nice chunk for your trouble. This is what you should build before wave 1 starts: The wave 1 build This is what you should build in the build phase before wave 2: The wave 2 build Now you will notice that there are a lot of DU left over, this is for you. Personally i can easily afk with my stats, but if youve just made the jump from Glitterhelm, you may want to supplement my build with ensare auras, traps, minions and the like. And this will make it all easier for you. Notes: Upgrade the buff beams to 3 start first, then its up to you to upgrade and repair the rest. (Screenshots coming soon) If this guide gets support, I will make a guide for defeating the Kraken for you guys :D City in the Cliffs: This is the pinnacle of easy XP farming, but it also requires the most effort and what makes it so different is the need for cross character builds. You may have noticed that both the glitterhelm and aquanos builds only required a squire/countess and the application of a minimally built Series EV. However this next build requires gas traps, auras buff beams and physical beams, so gear up and level up before reading on. This map is best for getting from 78-83. This map is enormous, but luckily through successive patches and buffs, Trendy has increased the mana drop from the chests and the DU allocation for the map, so you shouldn't have any trouble setting up the first wave. This is what you should build in the phase before wave 1: The wave 1 build This is what you should build before wave 2 starts: The wave 2 build Notes: Im not gonna lie here, this map is challenging, you will want to upgrade EVERYTHING, starting with buffs, then auras, walls, harpoons, and finishing with the extra gas and proximity mines. Luckily for you, most high end people like seeing these games, and will happily bring a nice geared DPS character to ease the strain on your walls, so that may help. As long as the build holds, you will be fine. (Screenshots coming soon) So there you have it, my guide for XP and levelling up, any feedback is appreciated, negative or positive, just keep it civil please, and if there are any questions, post them in the comments section below and I will do my best to answer them all. Happy defending :D Sneezes2 Category:Guides